


hard to escape him (and his charms)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, THEYRE SO COMFORTABLE WITH EACHOTHER OOF, bc im not confident in my writing, markwin is thriving uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark needs some validation and winwin has no problem providing it.





	hard to escape him (and his charms)

WinWin is on his way to the kitchen when he spots a body on the living room floor. He instantly recognizes who it is. “Mark?” He tries, hoping that he would get some kind of reaction. The first thing WinWin notices is the tired look in the boy’s eyes and face. “What’s wrong?” Winwin asks with a slight frown on his face, finally walking over to Mark. When he finally reaches him, Mark speaks up. “Hyung. Did I do okay? Am I doing okay?” WinWin quirks an eyebrow up at this, as to ask what he means. Mark continues, “Did I do good this comeback? Did I make people happy?” Ah. WinWin realizes what’s going on now. He knows that Mark can be too hard on himself sometimes. WinWin reaches out to pat the head of his hardworking friend. “You did extremely well, Mark.” He whispers, loud enough for Mark to hear. Moments like these are what reminds Mark that despite how adorable WinWin can be, he IS the older one. The wise one. Mark’s thoughts stop racing. His heart decides that those few words were enough, simply because they came from the guy he loved and admired.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything on any platform in a loooong time. This is my first fic on here, so if you read it thank you.


End file.
